The Better Story
by Bazore
Summary: Edward and Bella contend with an obsessive stranger who rewrites their love story and brings their honeymoon to an abrupt end. Completed.
1. Preface

Preface

A/N: _Twilight_ and its characters are creations of Stephenie Meyer.

WARNING: This fanfiction assumes knowledge of _Twilight_, _New Moon_, _Eclipse,_ and at least the first few chapters of _Breaking Dawn_. There may be spoilers in the following text for those who have not read that far.

_The Better Story_ takes place on Edward and Bella's honeymoon, but ignores most of the consequences of this that play out in _Breaking Dawn_ (you know what I'm talking about). I began writing this before reading _Breaking Dawn_, and I'm fairly confident that I will continue the story as planned, even though it deviates significantly from Stephenie Meyer's plot.

Why did the fairy tale have to end so soon?

Why did I think that we'd finally be safe?

Looking back at these past few days, these few, wonderful, heavenly days, I can't help but feel that we were being pulled along. That the script was already written and we were just acting out our parts. That explains it, I thought bitterly. How else could I have let this happen?

Charcoal eyes glared down at me. The author of our tragedy pacing about me, a predator circling, drunk in the adrenaline of this latest triumph. And I, the damsel in distress, sit patiently, my hero cast aside, waiting for the first strike.


	2. Honeymoon

The moon shined across silver waters, larger and brighter than I had ever seen it. The cool night and immaculate white beaches stretched out before us. I, embraced in cold, immaculate arms, closed my eyes and let the ending of another perfect day take me in. The nights are bittersweet here. Each is as wonderful as the last, but each brings us closer to the end. In more ways than one.

He promised. It took some bargaining, but he did promise. My immortal. Tomorrow, Edward would make me a vampire. Alice would take care of Charlie for as long as she could. After I spent the last few weeks almost exclusively with him and Renee, Alice would provide enough distractions for Charlie and for all of us so that my change would go unnoticed. Parties, vacations, odd jobs, altercations with the local police force, all standard fare in Alice's arsenal. She could detain Charlie long enough so that when I saw him again at Thanksgiving, the blow would be softened. As much as discovering your daughter has joined the undead can be, I guess. My heart fluttered with sudden panic, a dull ache that touched me whenever I thought too much on the future. I had no idea how to handle Charlie. I didn't even know if I could handle _myself_ when all I would be thinking about would be my thirst.

"You're thinking about tomorrow, aren't you?"

"I don't see the point in having my head all locked up if it's still be an open book to you." He laughed softly, not completely amused. He only tried to deter me once, on the first day we arrived here. But I'm not getting any younger. "For your information, I was also thinking about how nice this place is. I'm surprised you wanted to come here."

"Why?"

"All the sun."

"I may be new to all of this, but don't most newlyweds often go to warm places for their honeymoon?"

"Most newlyweds don't sparkle in the sunlight." He laughed again, more sincerely this time, and squeezed me in his iron embrace. His lips pressed against the back of my neck and the cool sweetness of his breath banished the muggy, tropical air. "Besides, I never intended to leave the room." I turned to face him with mock scandal, but his topaz eyes, filled with light and laughter, dared me tell him I hadn't thought the same thing. Six days of heaven. Three day of hell. And then an eternity of happily ever afters.

We sat silently watching the moon. There were few people on the beach, but more than you'd expect at two in the morning. One or two other couples and…

It's strange how you always seem to run into the people you see on the plane. And on the boat…. That man on the lounge chair only a few yards away. I had caught him staring at me, only for a second, when we boarded the plane. He sat a few rows behind us and he quickly returned to his poetry book when our eyes met. His eyes I remembered. Emerald green, but only striking in how incredibly dull they were. Ordinary. Bored. Hardened as they caught and reflected none of the light in the air.

"What are you thinking about?" Edward pleaded. _His_ eyes all liquid light and honey. I realized I had been frowning while in my thoughts. I laughed it off.

"It's nothing. That man over there," I pointed as discreetly as I could with my chin, "he was sitting near us on the plane."

"Yes, I remember. He was embarrassed because you caught him staring at you. I believe he was staring again just a moment ago."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. He remembers us from the plane, as well."

"Hm. That's a little strange." Edward tightened his embrace.

"Nothing to worry about. He's been reading his poetry since he sat down." I leaned back into Edward and closed my eyes, losing myself in his scent and the gentle roar of the ocean.


	3. The Calm

"Oh, Edward! I'm so excited!" Alice's tiny frame gripped Edward in a tight embrace and, with blurry speed, she turned to hug me. Esme beamed with joy and chuckled at Alice's growing energy.

"I wish someone would tell me where I'm going for my honeymoon." Edward, ran his fingers across my wait.

"That defeats the purpose of a surprise."

"Oh!" Alice exclaimed, but Edward's stony glare silenced her into bubbly, tight-lipped smiles.

"Alice…you're not going to be watching us…" I felt my face flush with scarlet embarrassment before I could finish the sentence Alice forced a solemn, respectful look, but a smile played on her lips before she burst out laughing. The other Cullens present joined in.

"Why are you still standing around? You need to get packed!" And Alice was gone, no doubt filling my suitcase with much-too-good-for-me outfits she found in Port Angeles. "Not that you'll need much clothing!" she called from the stairs. I had barely enough time to recover from the last flush of embarrassment, before a fresh heat returned to my skin. More laughter. I'm so glad everyone thinks my embarrassment is just _hee-larious_.

The family, _my_ family, had gotten us gifts, sort of going away presents for the honeymoon. Alice had already shown me her gift from Victoria's Secret and I was beyond grateful that she didn't parade it around now in front of the others. She said the gift was for Edward as much as for me and she winked when she said it. Jasper was curiously guarded about his present. He said that he would give it to us when we got back. I questioned Edward about it, but he was predictably silent. Rosalie and Emmett, inspired by our wedding, took a vacation for themselves. Emmet left behind a first-aid kit with a note warning me to stay out of trouble.

Rosalie left nothing for me.

Esme and Carlisle had paid for the wedding, something both Charlie and I were tremendously uncomfortable with. There were arguments. Well, Charlie was the only one who got heated, turning a variety of colors throughout his speech on tradition and fairness. The Cullens remained, as always, stonily calm and smiling. And I knew better than to try to change their minds once they had decided something. I did, however, prevent them from getting me anything else. They offered to pay for our plane tickets, our hotel room, a number of crazy things. But I put my foot down. Or, I think Edward convinced them after I insisted that they had done enough.

Alice returned suddenly with two bags, beaming all the while with scandalous pride over the clothing options she had left me.

"You're _really_ going to like what I've done with your wardrobe this week, Bella."

"Thanks, Alice." I muttered.

"You, too, Edward. You will worship me when you get home. I'll be getting a new Italian car for this."

"Did you see that happening or are you just overly pleased with yourself?"

"Oh, it's a little of both."

No one was mentioning the elephant in the room and I preferred it that way. Edward still got a little irritated when we discussed my impending transformation. I wondered if Alice could see me, the immortal me, now that we were so close to the big day. I wanted to ask her, but I didn't want Edward to be upset for the honeymoon.

"Let's get you lovebirds to the airport."


	4. The Storm

I smiled as I remembered the last time I had seen Alice and the family. My thoughts were broken by the crunching sound of sand and heavy footsteps.

"Howdy!" I opened my eyes as Edward instinctively tightened his grip on me. It was the man from the plane. Tall and lanky, he towered over us in the shadows, waving at us awkwardly as he said, "Howdy." His book dangled limply in the long, delicate fingers of his left hand. A book of poems by Matthew Arnold, a name I had only heard in passing at school. He flashed a huge grin at us, but his expressionless eyes focused only on Edward. There was a beat of silence before I realized that I would need to do the talking.

"Hello. You're were on the plane with us, right?" He brushed his hand through his amber hair.

"Gosh, yes. Sorry to be rude and all, ma'am, but you two are quite a sight." Edward shifted uncomfortably underneath me. "The name's Declan. Declan Bute." He stretched out his hand to me. I took it, while out of the corner of my eye I could see Edward's face tighten with disapproval.

"Bella Swan." The name shimmered in his eyes, the first sign of life I had seen from them.

"Well, Ms. Swan, yer prettier than a Georgia peach, ain't ya? I couldn'ta help but see you two lookin' so happy an'all. Newlyweds?" In the moonligh, I couldn't decide how old this man was. I looked to Edward, prompting him to enter the conversation, but he sat fixed on the stranger, who was looking back at him intently.

"Just last week."

"Aw, now that's somethin' special, it is. I been watchin' you two and I gotta say, I ain't never seen anything like what you got, not in all my years on this earth. Now, _you_," he said pointedly to Edward, "_you_ must be the lucky man whose gone and snatched up this young lady. Declan Bute." He held out his hand to Edward, not knowing that it would take an earthquake to shake loose his iron grip on me. Even more than that. "Yer not a friendly soul, are ya?"

Edward considered him for a moment.

"Why do you keep thinking your name over and over again?" Something flickered across those eyes, but it was gone instantly, and back again were the dim shades of empty green.

"So's you can't hear what I'm thinkin'." And that was just as good as an earthquake. Edward was standing, gripping the man's white t-shirt, in an instant. His lips pulled over his teeth in a snar. "Well, ain't that somethin'. This was easier than I thought." Declan grabbed a hold of Edward's hand and smiled. "I mean, I knew getting you to shake my hand was a long shot."

Edward hissed, but not in fury, but in pain. The sound was so strange and alarming and it rang loudly in my ears. I leapt to my feet and grabbed a hold of his arm as he fell to the ground. Topaz eyes wide with pain and confusion, he tried to mouth words, but failed. No, no, no. Not here. Not now. Panic gripped me and my heart drummed in desperation. What could I do? Who would I call for help?

"But I never _dreamed_ you'd be so territorial." Edward writhed softly on the sand, clutching at my arm. Declan laughed, but it was a forced laugh, laced with pain. He bent over, a smile still spread across his face, but his eyes widened with a spasm of pain. He clutched his stomach and groaned aloud. "Woo! Now _that's_ something you just don't get used to." His knees buckled for a moment before he stood straight up, grasping at his stomach, making the same gasping, groaning noises Edward was making. "Enjoy your weddin' gift, girl. Thank me later." Edward gasped again and in the instant I turned to meet his eyes, Declan had disappeared.

"Edward. Edward, please, you have to tell me what's wrong. What do you want me to do?" Ivory hands held tightly on to me as he twisted in his agony. Tears filled my eyes and spilled over as I held him close.

"Bella…. Take me…back to the room…."

"How can I –"

"Just…get me there. I feel…. I feel fire…."


	5. Contact

Edward sucked in his pain, letting out only a whimper or a snarl as each new spasm of pain shocked him. Shouldering him back to our cabana was like dragging the marble statue he always seemed to be and every passing minute brought more grunts of pain that wounded me, too, with their desperation.

Laying in bed, I could only watch as he twisted his body, tearing bedsheets, smashing the headboard to pieces in his fury. Tears continued to stream down my face as I held onto him, asking him, begging him to tell me what was wrong or what I could do. I couldn't lose him. Not here, not now.

Not ever.

"Bella!" he yelped. "Poison…he poisoned…" _How?_ How could that scrawny stranger have punctured Edward's iron skin? What poison could affect the bloodless? I gripped his hand to comfort him and immediately pulled it back. His hands were warm.

"Edward?" His eyes were clenched tightly shut as he tried to master his agony and failed. Sweat rolled down his face in great rivers that mingled with his tears and he labored to draw each painful gasp into his body.

_WHAT!?_

I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

Color filled his cheeks, a deep scarlet red from his strain.

His skin bloomed into a rosy peach color, losing nearly all of its snow white pallor. His contortions became less violent, his breathing returned to..._normal_ isn't the word. Normal for a human. Rhythmic. Constant. _Necessary_.

I brushed my hand across his head, wiping away sweat that couldn't possibly be there. His skin was warm to the touch and was soft and porous, no longer the marble he once possessed. It was a little less than an hour since he became sick and, already, nearly all his symptoms disappeared.

Replaced, of course, with these new ones. His jaw relaxed and his eyes, still closed, softened and he came to rest, breathing all the while, on the sweat-soaked sheets.

"Please, Edward. Say something."

He seemed so peaceful, so angelic, sleeping there. It was unsettling to see him _sleeping_. But the serenity that overtook him eased the freezing horror of losing him that filled me. He was better now, much better than he was just an hour ago. And yet, behind every loud thud of my heart, there was a dull ache of worry, because he no longer looked as he once did. He looked…

I hesitated. Holding my breath, I reached out a hand for his chest, which rose and fell in perfect rhythm. I placed my palm down.

And snatched it back in shock.

Did I imagine that beat? I put my hand on his chest again and choked out a gasp.

His heart was beating.

His eyes fluttered open and his eyes, now a lush, verdant green color. He sat up in bed.

"Bella…?" I wanted to throw my arms around him. I wanted to cry and tell him how scared I had been and how happy I was now. I couldn't do any of these things. His brilliant green eyes made all the words catch in my throat and all the tears freeze in place. I saw shock flash across his face. His mouth agape in a mix of surprise and fear. He knew immediately what I knew since I felt his heart beating.

He was mortal now.


	6. Baby Steps

The rest of the night was a mess of blurry confusion, a collection of deep silences and awkward glances. The dawn banished it all in its bright amber light and found us sitting in much the same position as we were a few hours ago. We were in the middle of one of our silences, which was neither cold nor angry. Just stunned. Edward said little throughout the night, muttering my name from time to time and shaking his head in disbelief.

I wasn't sure what I wanted to feel. For so long, we had been planning to change _me._ But now, he had been brought down to the mortal coil, a feat I had thought impossible. A part of me was exhilarated that we were on the same level. A part of me was afraid of how Edward was handling this. I can only imagine what it's like to fall from angelic grace to mortality in just under an hour. Another, silent, subconscious part of me was unsure what all of this meant for our future, which had a very obvious expiration date on it, now that we were both human.

These thoughts swirled around in my head again and again, not stopping long enough for me to consider the full weight of them or to reach some sort of conclusion.

Edward leapt up from the bed and took off his shirt. He pulled the curtains open, drenching him in golden light. The rays touched his skin and nothing more. He looked down at his bare chest and then at me.

"I'm _human_."

I couldn't help but laugh. He stared at me.

And then he gave me his crooked smile and I melted. I forgot my worries in that instant and he returned to where I was sitting at the foot of the bed and kissed me. Humanity had softened his features and, no, he no longer truly looked as I knew him, but he still dazzled me nevertheless. All of his features were there, but imperfect somehow. Less a stature and more a man. He held me closer in his now warm embrace.

"What does this mean, Bella?" What could I say?

"I don't know, Edward. I was hoping you had an answer." And the worries began to pick up momentum again. He frowned.

"I should call Carlisle."

"Do you think he's ever seen something like this?"

"I doubt it, somehow, but I can't think of anything else to do." He paused for a moment, brow creased with concern. He stood and made for the bathroom. I heard him gasp and rushed to him. He stood, appraising himself in the mirror.

"What's wrong?" With a single finger, he traced the outline of his jaw, passed over his cheek and nose.

"I haven't seen this face in one hundred years." I wrapped my arm around his waist and laid my head against his shoulder. He stood there, looking in the mirror, for a while, and I remained next to him. I said nothing. He kept looking himself over and he seemed to be a world away, remembering things from a century ago.

I was thinking about Declan.


	7. Lusts

We never called Carlisle. How could we? Human once more, we were free to explore, free to be true lovers unfettered by fear. His body full of warmth and passion, rather than the hidden, brutal strength he once possessed. Our new physical compatibility was a distraction beyond all distractions and throughout the following morning, the concerns and implications of Edward's transformation fell to the strange, compelling demands of our bodies. The other times, his honeyed eyes were tightened with concentration as he reined in his strength and his anxiety. His body was light, cold, graceful, but always, always restrained.

No need for that now. We were free.

It wasn't until a body was found on the beach that the consequences of Edward's change confronted us once again.

We had grudgingly left the room to enjoy the beach for the first time in the sunlight. I jokingly told Edward that I wanted to see if he would tan now. He laughed, but I could see in his eyes that his mind was still far away from here. Having lost his frozen, statuesque face, it was harder for him to hide his emotions from me. I don't think he realized this yet, preoccupied as he was.

I was admiring Edward's features as we walked, hand in hand, under the midday sun. I thought I would miss his golden eyes, but his emerald ones were just as breathtaking. And in them, I could see him, my Edward. Even as a human, he was painfully handsome and that smile of his that I always loved was firmly a part of his human face, not a glamour from being a vampire. These two features, his eyes and his smile, were the anchors that kept my Edward in place for me. His other features, his body, they had been altered in his fall back to humanity. I could see the connection, how one set of features became the other, but it was like seeing the features of a father in his son. They were there, but uniquely different, a mix of _both_ the father and the mother. In Edward's case, as a vampire, his features were a mix of what I now saw and the deadly beauty of the vampire.

I felt that hunger for him again as we walked. The hunger that blotted out all reason. Why _hadn't_ we called Carlisle yet? Oh, that's right. His perfect green eyes….

He stopped and those perfect eyes widened.

By the time we reached the beach, it had already become a crime scene. An 18 year old girl had been brutally murdered, someone in the lingering crowd had told us. Parts of her body were missing. I didn't have the stomach to ask which.

"Bella, I'm not much in the mood for the beach anymore. Let's head back." And we did, because, honestly, I didn't want to be at the beach, either. We put the television on, waiting to see the news and if the incident today had made it on. Edward's face was twisted in concentration, his head resting gently in his hands. He seemed tired.

"Do you want to get some rest?" He gave a humorless smile.

"I forgot that I would need to." I guess I would have to just dive right in and ask him.

"Edward, are you upset that you're human?"

"I haven't even had time to really process that. I'm more worried about the girl on the beach.

"Why?" What could be more important then this inexplicable change he'd been through?

"I think it was a vampire." Crap….

"Edward, what vampire in his right mind would come _here_ to a tropical island?" He stared at me for a moment. "You had a good reason!"

"That's part of what's bothering me. Is it just a coincidence that I am freshly human and a very thirsty vampire shows up here?" He didn't wait for my response, not that I had any kind of defense for that. He turned up the volume on the television as news of the slain girl was broadcast.

"Isabella Swan, 18, was last seen at the Tiki Bar and Grill late last night before her body was found on the beach early this morning."

Whoa.


	8. Sound of Silence

"Swan was last seen in the company of Declan Bute, a young tourist who met Isabella at the Tiki Bar around 7:30. While local authorities are still questioning Bute, several eyewitnesses reported seeing him at the bar all night and that Swan left alone."

I felt Edward's eyes on me, staring at me, but I couldn't pull myself away from the television.

"What is happening…?" I muttered.

Edward's cell phone rang immediately. Twice it cried shrilly before he answered. I wasn't sure if this was his imperfect human reactions or the shock of the news bulletin.

"Alice? She's fine." I could hear the other side of the conversation, too. Alice was livid.

"_I know that!_" she hissed. "Forks won't get the news till tomorrow, Carlisle went to visit Charlie to let him know things are all right."

"But –"

"_What the hell, Edward?_ Do you have any idea what I went through yesterday?"

"Alice, it's not that—"

"My vision went _haywire_. I couldn't see you or Bella. I'm not sure _what_ I was seeing."

"And you didn't call us?" I heard Alice let out a deep, exasperated breath. When she spoke again, I couldn't make out the words. Edward motioned for me to sit by him.

"—but it stopped after a while. I could see again and everything seemed fine. And then it wasn't."

"What do you see now?"

"Blurs. Snatches of color. Futures that couldn't possibly be yours. I only saw the news report because I was watching Charlie when I couldn't get a read on Bella." Edward bit his lower lip.

"Alice. Alice, I'm human now." A pause. Edward pulled the phone from his ear to see if she hung up. No, she was still there.

"I don't understand."

"You can't see it?" Another silence.

"I don't see anything."

"And Bella?"

"Edward, what do you mean? You can't. You can't—"

"It's a little hard for me to believe, as well. But….

"_How?_"

"I'm going to explain it as best I can to Carlisle. Hopefully, he'll have some answers."

When Alice handed the phone to Carlisle, Edward explained what happened on the beach with Declan, and the transformation that followed. Carlisle's silence lasted much longer than Alice's.

"Have you ever heard of this happening before?"

"I'll need to do some research, Edward. But, for now, you _must_ stay safe. I _will_ have answers for you and I will call you as soon as I do." Carlisle's voice was flat and strained in such a way that I had never heard him before. Before Edward could speak again, Carlisle had hung up and he frowned at this development. He looked at me and I knew we shared the same thought. There was only one other person who could give us answers if Carlisle could not.

There was an argument.

Edward was convinced a vampire was responsible for the murder on the beach.

"What if it's just Declan?"

"That would mean the best case scenario is that you will be confronting a human murderer rather than a supernatural one. It doesn't seem like a sound plan."

"All of _this_," I gestured to the television, "is a message."

"You're not going. Not alone."


	9. The Giver

I didn't want to tell him that he wouldn't be able to protect me like he used to. I could only catch glimpses of Edward's reaction to his humanity in all the chaos that followed from that night. The most striking was that blissful morning where I, for the first time, felt his warmth. And, even when he was lost in thought, he never seemed anxious or upset. I felt that he was just so happy that this sudden boon had made him cautious. He was just slightly wary that his humanity had been so freely restored to him that it could just as easily be stolen away again.

I was still afraid to talk to him about it, though. I didn't even know how _I _felt. He was _still_ my Edward, just more on my level. The world seemed to breathe a sigh of relief and nod approvingly now that we weren't screwing with nature by having predator marry prey. Our relationship could be normal. It could be whole. It could be spent in the sun.

There could be children.

A dizzying collection of futures were open before us and now, I didn't _have_ to become an immortal. There was no longer a reason to.

And yet….

We arrived at the bar around 7:30. It was near the beach, but far from the place where "Isabella's" body was found. We had been here only once before, just to see. Edward doesn't drink and I'm not a fan either. The music was turned low and the tables were nearly all unoccupied. Murders are never good for tourism.

Unless you happen to be in Forks, Washington. And you happen to be a vampire.

There were plenty of seats in the house, but we moved to the back where a man sat alone at a table.

I felt Edward's hand tighten around mine and I froze when I followed his gaze and saw the man properly for the first time. It was Declan, but he had changed drastically. No longer lanky, but lithe, slender, wiry. He retained his delicate fingers, now accented by the ivory, silky complexion that clashed perfectly against his brilliant amber hair. He smiled perfectly when he saw us and gestured gracefully for us to sit. Neither of us moved.

I knew what he was. What he had become. That's why I was my breath caught in my throat when I met his eyes. Not bloody red and fierce, but a fresh, verdurous emerald that far outshone the color they used to be. They were fluid and caught the dim lighting of the bar in mesmerizing ways.

"Good evening, Bella. Edward." No accent. His voice was measured, even, gushingly polite, like Edward's. "I can tell from your face, my lady, that you're surprised at the sudden change in my appearance. Are you certain that neither of you would like to sit?" Neither of us answered. Edward glared maliciously at Declan, but I could feel the sweat on his palms. I knew, then, that this was not a good idea at all. "No?" His sculpted grin faltered and he sighed regretfully. "Fine, then. Back to my sudden transformation. I imagine, though, that you have had quite enough sudden transformations to last you a _lifetime_, eh, Edward?" He chuckled in a light, haughty way that made Edward pull his lips back in a snarl. Unfortunately, his snarl was less convincing now.

"Let me tell you a story…."


	10. Script

"I have been following you. Oh, yes, and it was not as hard as you might think. My sources are _very _reliable. The trouble was, as the trouble _always is_, your mind-reading, Edward. The psychic is nothing to me, but you know that already. I possess a wonderful gift that makes me nearly immune to her meddling. But all things in time.

"A little Matthew Arnold goes a long way. Are you familiar, my dear Bella, with the poet? Shameful. Anyway, with a little discipline, I was confident that my mind would be impenetrable as long as I could focus on my books.

"I followed you here because Bella is a human who knows about _us_. And that simply must not be. So, Bella must either die or become a vampire. I was prepared to do either. And what a perfect place for it! So _far_ from your family and friends.

"But, the strangest thing happened. I was able to receive a _truly_ powerful look at your relationship. A vampire and a human _falling in love_ with each other! It is just so deliciously tragic. So poetic! So _belles-lettres_! Your doomed romance _sang_ to me because it is so pure, but so tainted by cruel fate.

"Ah, me. I am a hopeless romantic. Always have been, even after I became immortal. Probably more so after.

"I thought to myself: Am I not tired of writing frilly romances and dusty histories? Do I not want to write something with _real _soul? It was on the plane when I decided. I _knew_ what I had to do. The two of you were _meant_ to be my magnum opus. It is nothing less than my destiny. _Our_ destiny.

"And, of course, it wouldn't be enough to turn Bella. No, no. No. Too trite. Why not give Edward his humanity back? Now _there's_ a story you can sink your teeth into. Ah, I can only imagine the deep, revealing conversations that passed between the two of you after it happened. I _wish_ I could have heard them. Look at you two! Splendid! Absolutely splendid! I love it when things work out for the best!

"Seeing you on the beach only reaffirmed what I knew in my heart to be true. Did you enjoy my Declan character? I'm a bit of an actor, too, you see and I think I designed the character flawlessly, if I do say so myself.

"I suppose this brings me to the _denouement_. I know you have been waiting to discover exactly what happened to you out there on the beach and what happened to me. I do not know, precisely, why certain immortals have extra gifts. I like to think that we receive powers that reflect who we were in our mortal lives. And I, being a master of fiction, am now able to create a very potent fiction for anyone I choose, myself included. I _took _your venom away, Edward, and made it my own. I drew the Devil himself out of your body so that your soul could return to you. And, now, I keep the demon in my own body. It is a very fast process, no doubt you've seen, and it all happens with a single touch. I wonder, sometimes, if it was because of my skillful imagination that I received this power, or because I was a particularly venomous person in life. Ha ha ha!

"I do believe that we are up to speed, now. I _do_ appreciate you coming here this evening. I was afraid my little message on the beach was too _subtle_. I had a short monologue planned for the media, but, in retrospect, it was much too over the top. In acting, as well as in writing, less is more.

"Would you like to hear _her _story? A lovely child. Melissa, her name was. She was here all alone. Her _amor_ had abandoned her most unceremoniously a day before their anniversary. Today. She came here, using the tickets he bought for the occasion. She was very lonely, a wilted flower struck down by the callous whims of Love. She brightened up spectacularly under all the attention I was giving her. She told me her story and how she came to be here. I knew, then, there was only one way for things to end for her."


	11. Details

He was a strange character: flamboyant, talkative, articulate. More than a little unhinged, but in a way I couldn't put my finger on. When he was excited, he gushed. When he was serious, whispered solemnly. He loved to emphasize certain words with a scandalous inflection, one that would be accompanied by a wink if he didn't think it so tacky to wink in the presence of polite company. His inflections were accompanied by his light, delicate hands, which danced before him as he illustrated his words with ease. He was the consummate socialite, the perfect actor. His bloodlust was not obvious beneath his urbane charm and that was all the more unsettling. How much of this was an act? Was he just mocking us, waiting to strike?

Edward tensed, readying himself to lunge at Declan or whatever his name was. And I would have let him, but Edward was no longer a match for a vampire. He couldn't protect us. My heart rammed against my chest. Stupid, stupid, stupid to come here!

"Now, now. You make it seem like I had any choice in the matter. Do you really believe she randomly showed up here on the evening I had reclaimed my immortality? Don't be absurd. I needed to send a message and she needed to escape the crippling pain of her abandonment. Fate brought us together and she is lucky that it did. I always had an affinity for writing tragedies and she had the honor of being a part of one of mine." He held out his slender hands in an apologetic manner.

"Honor?!" Edward spat. I kept my fingers locked into his. I knew it was stupid. I knew it was pointless. Declan was impossibly fast and fatally strong. If he wanted to, he could murder us both and anyone else left in the bar with no effort. But I couldn't help pulling Edward away. Even though he only had human strength, I still couldn't make him step away from Declan. Disgust creased his features and fueled his strength. Declan only watched as light danced in his eyes. He smiled softly, eyebrows raised in a perfect expression of vague amusement.

"You'll see, my boy. Don't get caught up over the death of a minor character. The details give us flavor, but if you trip over them, you'll miss the better story entirely. And _what _a story you have!" Declan gripped the edge of the table in what I can only assume was pure thrill. There was a light crack as the wood gave way under his iron grip. He sat, regarding us with hungry eyes, although hungry for what, I couldn't be sure. The only sound that filled the empty bar was the rhythmic, crashing waves outside. He tilted his head toward this sound and smiled. "Only, from the long line of spray  where the sea meets the moon-blanched land:  Listen! you hear the grating roar  of pebbles which the waves draw back, and fling.  At their return, up the high strand,  begin, and cease, and then again begin,  with tremulous cadence slow, and bring  the eternal note of sadness in." He sighed and placed an ivory hand over a silent heart. "Bless me, his poetry always touches me deeply." He shook his head with a slight smile, as if banishing long-forgotten memories. "I hate to have to cut this short, but dear Bella seems just about to faint from anxiety. Why don't you two get some rest and we can continue this tomorrow?"

"You're just going to let us leave?" I ventured to speak. Edward shot me a glare in the hopes of silencing me, but what was the point? Declan chuckled.

"Do you think I'd go to the trouble of orchestrating this wondrous miracle just to eat you? Bella, Bella, _Bella_…." Edward growled again, not pleased with the way Declan let my name slither from his mouth the last time. "That's not a very good story, is it? How about we meet again tomorrow morning? Say, six o'clock? Your place?" Edward slammed his fists down on the table. "Yes, too personal. Let's meet here, then. At six. Don't be late!" He smiled and shooed us away. Edward remained firm and towering, glaring down at him, but Declan was infinitely more threatening than Edward was and all Declan had done since we arrived was smile.


	12. A Chance to Breathe

Edward was stonily silent on the walk back to our room. Or the _run_ back. He grabbed my wrist and we bolted from Declan as fast as our human legs could manage. Not once did he turn around to see if we were being followed. I looked back often, jumping at every whisper of wind and shadow. After a while, I gave up. Neither of us would see him coming until it was much too late.

Edward locked the door behind him and began violently ripping open drawers and closets, throwing all of our clothes on the bed.

"Get the suitcase, Bella." He didn't look at me. His face was set in an expressionless mask, but I could see his features tremble slightly every now and then. I didn't move. "Bella, we're leaving as soon as possible. Please, get the suitcase and help me pack." Still no eye contact. It's not that I didn't want to move. I just couldn't. In a single handshake, our world was changed. And we weren't talking about it. With one touch, a demon wearing the face of the angel had suddenly entered our lives. And we were going to _run _from it.

"How are we going to outrun him, Edward?"

"He's expecting us tomorrow morning. We won't be here."

"And that's it? It's just as easy as that?"

"Bella, he's clearly a raving lunatic. And we have this chance to run. We should take it."

"But he's the only one who understands what happened to you."

"We do not need to understand what happened. We _need_ to escape with our lives."

"LOOK AT ME!" He froze in place, holding some of his shirts. I surprised myself, as well, with the anger in my voice. His eyes met mine and my breath caught in my throat. He had merely swapped topaz for emerald, his eyes still bright jewels even in his humanity. I felt warmth pool in my cheeks, suddenly self-conscious, and I took a moment to collect myself. "You're human."

"Yes."

"What does that mean? For us?"

"I told you that if I could turn back time and become flesh and blood for you, I would do it. Instantly. _That_ has not changed, my love."

"So, you're happy this way?" He paused.

"I do not know how to answer that. There is so much to deal with. So much to face. And I cannot think clearly with someone like Declan stalking us, playing games with out futures. _But I have you_. I can handle this if you're here with me. Are…are _you_ happy this way?"

"I'm _afraid_, Edward."

"Of what?"

"Of everything. I'm afraid for _you._ You can't do what you did tonight. Ever again. You can't fight off the monsters for me, Edward. You'll get yourself _killed_." Dropping the clothes, he held me tightly and I finally broke. Silent tears dripped down my face and I crushed myself against his warmth. I felt safe once more.

He ran his hand through my hair.

"_You_ make me strong. I love you, Bella. I'll love you forever."


	13. Unexpected

Everything was packed and ready. The first boat leaving the island was at 5:30 in the morning and we waited silently in bed for sun to rise over the silver ocean.

At 5:20, Edward left my arms.

"We should go." He zipped up the suitcase and I opened the door for him to lead us out.

"Her face fell in despair, her delicate almond eyes tightened with horror. She turns her head slightly to summon her doggedly loyal hero to defend her, but she stops. Is she frozen in her fear? No, no. She remembers that he cannot help her anymore. Our tragic heroine must now defend herself." Declan swept around our room with a dramatic flourish of his hand in an instant. "How was that? Did I capture the moment?"

Edward was stunned for only a second before he threw a punch at Declan. I saw only a blur of movement as Declan deftly dodged. Edward's fist crunched loudly against the hotel wall. He hissed in pain.

"Now, now. We are _civilized_ people. We use our _words_, not our _fists._" And he clucked his tongue at Edward. I looked back to the open door and considered our options. "Bella, shut the door, please. You could run, but I imagine you understand how foolish that would be." He laughed breathily. "Edward, I must ask you something. Have you forgotten what being an immortal is like?" Edward said nothing, as he often did when Declan addressed him. He struggled to control his breathing, now ragged with anger and pain and fear. A drop of blood fell from his knuckles to the floor. Strangely, Declan did not seem to notice. "Because this whole dreary escape plan, it…well, it's a little melodramatic, no?" He sighed in exasperation. He smoothed down the front of his pants and sat neatly on our bed. "Once we've finished our discussion, you will be free to go. You have my word."

"Speak quickly, then." Declan's eyes narrowed on Edward.

"I did not want to bring this up last night with Bella on the verge of fainting, but there is, you see, a _small_ issue." Edward's jaw clenched.

"And that is…?"

"Well, you see, now we have _two_ humans, both armed with the knowledge of the immortals' existence. You see the problem, yes?" Edward did his best to control his emotions, but all of his muscles tightened in fury.

"You said you wouldn't hurt us."

"Believe me, my lady, sacrificing the story in favor of the rules cuts me deeply. That is the curse of the artist. Sometimes, he must cater to the whims of his patron instead of creating the art his soul demands."

Declan was now standing by the door to our balcony. He threw it open and embraced the warm night air with open arms.

"Ah, love, let us _be true to one another!_ For the world, which seems to lie before us like a land of dreams, so various, so beautiful, so new, hath really neither joy, nor love, nor light, nor certitude, nor peace, nor help for pain." He paused for a moment, taking the view of the beach in, before he turned back to us with a new look in his eyes. He seemed upset, but a smile danced at the edge of his lips as his verdant eyes darted back and forth between us. "I heard what you said to each other last night. Forgive me for eavesdropping, but my curiosity almost _always_ gets the best of me. It was _beautiful_. Truly, an inspiration worthy of being immortalized in ink and paper. Oh, how many times in my mortal life did I dream of having what you have. Alas, destiny leads us to strange places.

"I must wonder, though…," and his smile widened as the scheme in his mind's eye fully materialized, "if you were able to read between the lines?"

Neither of us responded.

"I assumed as much. It takes the eyes of a writer to truly see the subtext, to see what is _not_ being said." His laugh was harsh and condescending. "Go. Go home and enjoy your time together. I know, now, how to resolve our little problem."

He gestured to the door. Edward opened his mouth to say something, but I grabbed his arm and the suitcase and we fled the hotel.


	14. Flight

The trip back to Forks was miserable. We waited an hour in the terminal and said not a word to each other. I could only bear to steal glances at Edward. Since our meeting with Declan, Edward's eyes had taken on a pained expression that was, in turn, painful to me. There was vulnerability in those forest green eyes where none had ever been before.

The plane ride was worse. Cramped together in tiny seats, we continued our uncomfortable, frigid silence. He angled himself away from me and stared out the window into the harsh sunlight. There was electricity humming between us, but it was not the pleasant crackle of our warmth mingling together. It was tension and anxiety; a deep, wordless worry for each other. I had always been afraid that the danger that always seemed to find me might harm Edward. But, now…. Now, I could see just how fragile humanity was. I have seen it every day of my life. I have _lived _it. But seeing it reflected in Edward summoned the sickening anxiety in the pit of my stomach. He still thought he was my protector.

I needed him to be my rock, my safe and happy place. And he needed me to _be_ happy and safe in his arms. I just wasn't sure if we had that anymore. What seemed like forever just a few days ago, now seemed transient, temporary, fleeting. Declan had unraveled it all.

My stomach turned, a mix of fear and motion sickness.

That was it. _That_ was the gorilla in the room, the thing neither of us were talking about.

He turned to me, then, as if he had heard my terrible thought. My stomach lurched again. His eyes were so hurt, so tired from his fear. Fear for me. He forced a smile, unconvincingly.

"It's over for now. Carlisle will know what to do next."

I tried my best to smile, too.

--

"My God…"

From the airport, we went straight to Carlisle. He opened the door and froze for the briefest of seconds before ushering us into the dining room. He shut the door behind him and then took a solid look at the two of us, our hands entwined, faces haggard with worry.

"My God…" Carlisle was still, his amber eyes darting between the two of us. "I'm sorry, Edward, it's just so remarkable to see you this way. It has been a lifetime." Shockingly, he smiled at us and I felt a twinge of anger that he could smile at this.

"Please, Carlisle, you have to help us. Somehow…" I pleaded. His smile faded back into his flawless features.

"Yes. I apologize for being so curt on the phone the other day. I hadn't heard of such a transformation in many years, since before I came to America."

"But you have heard of it?" Edward asked.

"Oh, yes." But he frowned at this. "And I know how you might reverse it." Edward and I shared a glance. His was a troubled, distracted expression I had seen too many times in the past few days. We were thinking about the same things.

Carlisle measured our response. "This is no light matter, as you are aware. It is painfully complicated. How often have we all said that we would give anything to reclaim our humanity? And you have it back, Edward. Is it still what you want?" Edward let out a long breath.

"When I first saw my face in the mirror…when I saw my eyes…. There are no words to describe what I felt. And to have a heartbeat!" Edward smiled his first smile in what seemed like forever and I couldn't help but smile with him. His hand tightened around mine and I returned the pressure, relieved for the moment. "But the other changes…. How am I supposed to be with my family now?" He lingered before answering the question, dodging, once more, the real issue: me.

"Oh, Edward, you know nothing has changed here."

"Then where is everyone?"

"Rosalie and Emmet are not back yet. I asked the others to wait in their rooms so that I could speak with you first."

"How are they?"

"They are worried for your safety, as always. Alice is particularly upset. She feels she let this happen."

"It is not her fault."

"I know. As I said, this is painfully complicated. Sit, please." He pulled out chairs for us and he joined us at the table. "I would appreciate it greatly if you would describe to me the man you met just before you became human." The story flowed swiftly out of us in a great stream. Edward and I described every detail about Declan, human and vampire, often finishing each other's sentences. Relieved to finally be in the presence of someone who could help us, we slipped back into old habits and into the way we used to be before Edward changed. Carlisle sat patiently with his hands folded on the table in front of him, any traces of his smile long faded.

"I'm so sorry, Carlisle. We should have come home sooner." Carlisle waved his hand at me dismissively.

"Edward's humanity is not truly the problem. He can remain this way if he

likes," and then he looked between us, furrowing his brow in concern, "as long as you are willing to bear the consequences. This is not something you trade away lightly. There will always be a home here for you, Edward, and for you, Bella, no matter what your decision. Always." If that were Edward's only concern, I'd feel relieved to hear Carlisle say that. The truth was that our problems ran deeper than that. So much deeper….

"However, we need to have a talk about Declan. I was afraid that he might be involved and, from your description, I now know that my fears are confirmed.


	15. Exposition

"I knew Declan when he was calling himself Mason Dupree. I can still remember our first meeting. He was very talkative, a master of polite conversation. He was very interested in my background and interrogated me on even the smallest details. But, he did share with me a most remarkable story about his own mortal life and his transformation. He claimed to be a great and prolific author in life, but his critics and rivals conspired against him and ruined him forever. You must keep in mind, of course, that Mason is a fantastic liar and I never discovered how much of this was true.

"And then he showed me his power. It is very rare to happen upon such a tremendous gift. It is equally rare to find an immortal who would use such power responsibly. At will, he could cure himself of immortality and live a human life. _Relatively_ human. In his mortal state, he could, with just a touch, rid a vampire of his affliction and take it into himself."

"It's true, then. He really did make me mortal again."

"Yes. He liked to refer to it as his 'little fiction.' Such a gift, though, would not have gone unnoticed for long." Edward face paled immediately, though his pallid skin was still no match for the delicate ivory he once possessed.

"The Volturi would have found him, eventually, but Mason was proactive. He contacted the Volturi himself. Aro could not resist adding Mason to his collection. Mason preferred to think of himself as the Volturi's personal writer and historian, but Aro told me once that he loathed Mason's writing. He only prized his power. Mason was with them for some time before I arrived –"

Edward slammed his fists on the table. "Why would the Volturi interfere like this? They said—"

"Unfortunately, the Volturi act on whims. More than likely, they felt they had given Bella enough of a grace period."

"And Alice did not see any of this?" Carlisle shrugged.

"We did not know anyone like Alice in those days. Perhaps Mason is right. His shift between human and vampire may render him impossible to track through Alice's visions. Also, Mason is Aro's confidant. I imagine he received information about Bella merely in passing and acted on it without orders from the Volturi. This is all speculation, but you can see how Alice might have been deceived." Edward's anger cooled immediately in the face of this. I loosened my grip on the arms of my chair, which had tightened unconsciously as I listened to Carlisle. Talk of the Volturi stirred up nightmares that had interrupted my sleep since we rescued Edward from Italy. Dark figures clad in black cloaks, hovering around us. We thought there would be more time.

Damn it. We were just a day away from turning me. They would have had what they wanted.

"Damn it." I said aloud.

"You said that you knew how to reverse this?"

"Can't you just change him again?" I added. Carlisle had done it once for Edward before, why not again?

"I wish it were as simple as administering another bite. If that were the case, I could change you myself if that is what you wanted. As I discovered in my time with the Volturi, Mason's victims are immune to our venom. The only method of reversing what has happened to you is to reclaim what he stole.

"If you touch Mason again, your immortality will be returned to you."

"What?", we said at the same time. Carlisle nodded.

"Mason may have devastating power, but the deception is weak. All you need is a touch." Like trying to catch lightning, then.

"You are sure?" Carlisle sighed.

"I have never actually seen it happen. Mason is very careful about letting go of his power. He tends to…eliminate," Carlisle grimaced at the distaste of the word, "those he changes. But, you know how Aro is. He lets nothing stand in the way of his curiosity. Aro told me that when Mason first came to the Volturi, he had Mason grant him mortality for the day."

"And he willingly changed Aro back?"

"He would have been tied down by every member of the Volturi if he even hesitated to turn Aro back. But do not underestimate Mason's vanity. Aro has been forever delighted at Mason's addition to the society and Mason feeds on his high praise.

"It was a fascinating process from a professional standpoint. I still wish that I had been given the chance to examine Mason in his human form and see how _truly_ human he was." Carlisle smiled ruefully, eyeing Edward up and down with professional curiosity.

"Mason is extremely dangerous. He has a sophisticated manner about him, but he is quite mad, quite obsessive. He will be coming here." Holy. "Now." Crow.


	16. Invasion

Human hands grabbed my wrist and Edward pulled me away. Carlisle leapt to his feet and, in a blur, he was in front of Edward, blocking our exit.

"Edward, where are you going?"

"Bella will not be here when he arrives. Alice!" he called aloud, "Alice, come down here now!"

"This is the safest place you can be right now."

"Safe?! If he is coming here, then this is the last place she should be!" he roared.

"How will you protect her?" Carlisle's voice now had an edge to it and his eyes narrowed on Edward. "How will you outrun him? We are your _family, _Edward. We have always protected you and we will continue to do so now. He is not far, now, Edward. You _must_ stay." Edward was speechless, his mouth opening and closing in an effort to argue, but his grip on me slackened. With my free hand, I caressed the side of his face, locking his beautiful eyes with mine.

"He's outnumbered. He can't do anything to us."

He looked away from me, gazing at some far away place just beyond me.

------------

Carlisle led us into the foyer where Esme, Alice, and Jasper stood waiting. Alice gasped. Edward seemed to be, oddly, embarrassed, as if he were naked in his humanity. He tried to greet them warmly, but I still saw the distance in his eyes. Esme was unperturbed and moved to embrace him, but she stopped and the four vampires turned towards the front door.

It swung open.

"Carlisle! _Quelle surprise_…" He opened his arms wide before us in a welcoming gesture, a smile plastered to his porcelain face. The smile was sharp and cruel like it didn't belong there at all. His eyes were dark now, void of any traces of the emerald they once had. They were coal colored. No, darker. Blacker than anything I had seen before. Shadows on top of shadows.

He was _hungry_. "I _so hoped_ that I would find you here. What a boon to find my old friend! I am afraid, though, that this is a _business _call." He chuckled and then his terrible eyes fell upon Esme. Carlisle growled in his throat. All the Cullens, Edward included, flexed with fury as Declan's features changed into perverse glee. "_You_ must be Carlisle's mate. _Esme_." He rolled the name out of his lips unpleasantly and Carlisle growled louder this time. "A pleasure, my lady." And he bowed his head slightly. Esme remained calm and expressionless throughout as the tensions in the room grew. I wondered if Jasper was trying to calm his family to diffuse the situation…or incite them so Declan could meet a messy end. Declan turned gracefully and bowed to Alice and then to Jasper.

"Edward, you are certainly looking a little under the weather. Is human life not agreeing with you?"

"You look ill, yourself." Declan bared all his teeth in a grin.

"I am famished. That is one of the reasons I am here." Carlisle stopped Edward's advance.

"Why have you come here, Mason?"

"Mason! Ah me, _that _takes me back. I am here, my friend, because Edward and Bella have broken the rules. They are human and they know our secret."

"You made Edward mortal, Mason. That is not his fault. And as for Bella, we have already assured Aro and the others that she will be turned as soon as possible."

"Yes…. I will admit that I might have been _hasty_ in changing Edward. I was smitten with their _taboo_ love affair and I just thought….

"Then give it back to him. Edward will be immortal and, soon, Bella will be, also. There is no need for any violence.

"Ha! Violence? Did you think I came here to…." He paused and looked at each Cullen. They only glared back. "Oh, _Carlisle_, did you really mean to _assault_ me? I am a little _hurt_. And a little amused. None of you are faster than I am. I will turn _each_ and _every _one of you and then you will just be a house full of mortals. Won't that be _funny_? Well, funny is one word, anyway."

The room was full of statues. Even Edward and I were still. Only Declan moved, punctuating his threats with his lithe, agile hands. He regarded Edward and I for a moment before continuing.

"I am glad that you left the island. I had some time to think.

"I thought about love, as I often do. I was in love once. But it ended badly. So badly, in fact, that it cost me my life. I think that is why I showed you mercy on the beach. Our stories are almost the same. Mine was a tragedy, however. She was nothing in the face of my power and she died begging for mercy.

"I thought it would be enough to save you both from that. From the bloodshed that is _certain_ to follow from a forbidden love.

"But it is not enough. For two hundred years, I have been performing this little fiction, halfway between two worlds. And I have _nothing_ to show for it." He spat these last words. This Declan was different from the one we had left on the beach. I should have seen it in his eyes. His thirst was getting the best of him. His madness was cracking through those chiseled features. The others seemed to sense it, too, and they moved slowly, slowly, to surround Edward and me.

"You will not be able to protect him."

"What do you want with Edward?" Alice asked.

"I want her." Edward roared and tried to push through his family, but they remained firmly in place. Desperately, I pulled him back. He ignored my pleas to stay and it was only the Cullens who kept him from being killed.

"Let him come. Let him die a hero, if that is what he wants."

"Mason, don't do this."

"_Why?_" he screamed. "_He doesn't deserve her!" _There was a blur of white as every vampire in the room reacted. I held on to Edward and he held on to me as a rushing wind tore through the foyer. There was a crack, the sound of stone hitting stone and the blurs stopped.

Carlisle flew across the room, crashing into the far wall.

"You are too old for this kind—" In a flash, Esme backhanded Declan, throwing him to the floor. Her eyes were livid and bright as a scorching sun.

"_Don't_ touch my family again…" Blurs of ivory clashed against each other once more and the sound of tearing metal filled the hall. Alice, Jasper, and Esme leapt on Declan howled in rage.

"Alice, Jasper, get them _out_ of here!" Carlisle yelled and joined the fray.

I was ripped away from Edward. I tried to call for him, but my breath was taken away as Alice threw me on her back. The foyer disappeared, the furious growls and roars fading in the distance.


	17. The Author

"We have to go back, Alice. He's too strong for Carlisle and Esme. Like he was just turned." Jasper and Alice put us down. We were in the garage.

"He wanted us to get them away from here." There was a crash that rattled the walls.

"You just need to hold him down so Edward can…"

"I know, Bella. Carlisle told us. It's trickier than it looks. He has strength enough for two of us."

"But he's not faster than we are. He's a little overconfident in his abilities." Jasper added as he retrieved a set of car keys. Another crash trembled through the garage, closer this time. Jasper hesitated, listening, in front of one of Rosalie's sports cars. Silence followed. "Alice, we need to get back there."

"I'll go. Get Bella and Edward away from here."

"You're _not_ going alone."

"Just go!" Edward took the keys from Jasper. "I'll drive us away from here, just go and help them." A gust of wind.

"I think you should. Carlisle is in a bad way." Declan stepped aside, leaving the doorway clear. He sneered at us, too hungry to fake pleasantries.

"What –"

"No, really. I would go to him. Say your goodbyes." Jasper and Alice shared a look.

"Jazz, go help Carlisle. I'll deal with him." Before Jasper could voice his dissent, Declan fell on him in a flash and grabbed his face with both hands. Alice took his arm and threw him off. "Go to Carlisle. Go!" There was just a blur and only four of us remained in the garage. Declan was standing, brushing dust from his shirt.

"Bella, be reasonable. Edward can _do nothing_ to protect you. Look, he needs his little sister to save him. _I _can protect you. _I _can be everything he cannot. _He_ must choose one world or the other, but I can live in both. He does not deserve you. Can you not see that?"

"I don't know why you made this sick little fantasy for yourself. And I don't care. I love Edward. Not you."

"You're not in love with him! You're in love with the Edward that could keep you safe. You, my dear, are a damsel in distress. That is the part you play. Without a guardian, you're just a dead little girl.

"Isn't that what's been bothering you all this time? I can hear your heartbeats, Bella. I know what fear sounds like. When he asked you if you were happy, you said you were _afraid_. And you always will be afraid as long as you stay with _him_. Because trouble finds you and you _know_ that he will not be able to handle it." He stopped and cast his dark eyes on the both of us, reading our expressions. "You don't need him. You just need someone who will be your knight in shining armor. And _that_ is me, now.

"Go on, Edward. Stop being selfish. She may make you strong, but it is not strength enough to fight back the darkness. Surely, you know how the story will end if you do not bow out gracefully? You won't be able to leave your coven behind, but living with them will put you in constant danger. And, let's imagine that you forsake the only family you've ever known and live to ripe old ages. What then? The grave will claim you both and you know, Edward, how frightfully _mundane_ that is. So petty. So mortal. Where is the romance in that? Where is the happily ever after? Oh, _yes_, some hero you are."

"My God, does he always talk this much?"

I was glad Alice broke Declan's spell. Edward and I could only look at each other. We had nothing to say and, though we were holding on to each other, it felt like we were standing on opposite ends of a deep, insurmountable pit as black as his eyes.

Relief was fleeting. Declan hissed and lunged for Alice and the two were locked in combat, blurred by their impossible speed. In only seconds, Alice was pinned to the floor, Declan bearing over here with a sickening grin. Alice's face was blank, her eyes lost in another world.

"I wonder if you will be so insolent when you are just blood and bone again?"

"I wonder if you'll be so smug when the Volturi tear you apart." The grin was gone in an instant and, in his hesitation, Esme flew into the garage and landed a flurry of blows on his head that sounded like an avalanche. She was cold and calm, but her eyes betrayed all. My heart sank.

What had Declan done to Carlisle?

Alice kicked Declan off of her and he shattered the windshield of the silver Volvo. Edward grabbed my wrist and…

"Edward, stay where you are!" Alice shouted. And Edward froze.

"Yes, Edward. Stay! I know a thousand ways to kill you without laying a finger on you!" A blur of speed and Esme and Alice tackled Declan. He fell.

He fell into Edward. Declan's eyes turned lush and green immediately and Edward's became dark. As they both gasped in pain, I let out the breath I had been holding in since Declan had come to the house.

The nightmare was nearly over.


	18. Last Word

See note at the end.

------------

Alice tended to Edward. Esme grabbed hold of Declan's throat and dragged him back into the house, Declan moaning and screaming in agony all the way. I remained with Alice and Edward in the garage and I'm glad that I did. I heard later that Carlisle had been gravely wounded. Declan changed him and broke all of Carlisle's ribs with a single punch before chasing us into the garage. It was the perverted glee and loathsome smile with which Declan shattered Carlisle's nearly mortal body that wrested Esme from her husband's side, she had said. Jasper could help Carlisle. _She_ wanted to go after Declan.

She had Carlisle touch Declan and, like Edward, Carlisle was soon immortal again.

While Declan writhed in pain, Jasper tied him up, carefully avoiding his touch and sat him in the dining room. They all wanted to know if I was fine. I didn't know what to tell them.

When all was in order, we stood before Declan in the dining room.

"I just want what everyone wants. Is that so wrong?" He looked at the three couples standing before him with a pained look. No one bothered to answer.

"What are we going to do with him?" I asked. Silence followed. The Cullens were glaring at the prisoner and I imagine most of them, except Carlisle, were not thinking of many wholesome thoughts.

"Yes, you are all very intimidating. But Carlisle would never dream of killing a _human_."

"I won't have to. Alice tells me that Aro is not very pleased with the way things turned out." Alice grinned.

"I wasn't lying about that, Declan. Things are fuzzy where you are concerned, but Aro is upset about _something_ that's happening here in Forks. I have to guess that's _you_." Declan was silent for a moment and he shifted uncomfortably in his bonds.

"I've already contacted Aro. He apologized for any trouble you might have caused and assured me that you acted of your own accord. One of the Volturi is already on their way here to collect you."

"I hope it's Jane." Alice giggled.

"I may be written out of the story, but the damage is done and, I think, irreversible." And he threw a vicious glance at me that crawled up the back of my neck. "Aro will be merciful. He needs me."

"That's not what I saw." He ignored Alice.

"I'll write to you, Bella. And I hope you will write to me. I would love to hear how your little romance plays out."

I spent the next two days at the Cullen house. On the first day, Emmett and Rosalie returned, the former being gravely upset that he missed a chance to brawl with the bad guy, the latter coolly unmoved. On that last day, a cloaked figure arrived in the middle of the night to take Declan away. I was sleeping when he came, but I found Alice pouting the next morning that it wasn't Jane, but some soldier in the Volturi's employ.

Esme cornered me in the dining room. It was the first time I had seen her in this room over the past few days. When she saw me, her eyes lit up and she raced over to hug me. If she could cry, I imagine she would have.

"Oh, my Bella, what would I have done without you?" She held me away slightly so she could look into my eyes. "What would Edward have done?"

"Thank you, Esme. For saving us,"

"Bella, Bella, you're part of our family. You've made Edward _so_ happy. I couldn't let anything happen to that. For as long as you live, I will always be here to protect you, my daughter." She hugged me again, but I shifted uncomfortably. "Yes. Alice told me what Mason said to you."

"He's right. The damage is done."

"No. No, not at all. May I ask you something, Bella? When you first discovered what Edward was, did you run from him?"

"No."

"You stayed, in fact."

"Yes."

"And _still _loved him?"

"Of course."

"And when he was human, did you not try to keep him out of danger? Demanded he not confront Mason alone?"

"And? It didn't amount to anything. Mason still hunted us. He could have killed…."

"Did not amount to anything? You're here, unharmed. Edward, as well."

"But Carlisle…"

"Was only hurt. You were very brave, Bella, and don't let anyone fool you into thinking differently. It took great strength to handle the events of the last few days the way you did. You _and _Edward. I'm so proud of you both."

I loved Esme and looked up to her, but I didn't realize till then how much she loved me.

I found Edward in his room, holding his head in his hands. He didn't look up as I sat down beside him. I put my arm around him and pulled his face away from his hands so that he could see me.

"Do you miss being human?"

"I only miss seeing you happy." I smiled and kissed him.

Yes, the damage was done. But I could see the better story in his eyes. I could see my love for him reflected there. Happily ever after, here we come.

----------------

A/N: Here endeth the story. Due to other obligations, I did not get to devote as much time to the details of this story as I would have liked. The content is subject to change or to be added to over the course of the next few weeks. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
